


Kwami Calls

by Aishoka



Series: Kwami Houses [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cheesecake, Gen, Secret Identities, Tags will be updated when necessary, Tikki/Plagg - Freeform, mentions of lovesquare, occasional cameos from the humans, phone calls between kwami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishoka/pseuds/Aishoka
Summary: Tikki and Plagg finally have their homes and their phones set up. They can get in touch with each other 24/7. Of course they're going to get up to some crazy antics.
Relationships: Tikki/Plagg
Series: Kwami Houses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1394350
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Kwami Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Tikki and Plagg get to experience what every normal human on the planet experiences. The crippling anxiety of having to make a phone call.

Marinette was sat on her bed, English textbook in hand, looking for all the world like she was right in the middle of writing her homework. In actual fact she found herself being a one-girl cheer squad for her Kwami.

The hatch to Tikki’s hidden shelf was open and she could see her kwami sat before the phone and wringing her tiny paws as she stared at the screen. On it was a single word and a number.

_Plagg_.

Chat had handed her a piece of paper with Plagg’s number at the end of patrol last night, overjoyed that Plagg’s kwami house and phone set-up were both finally complete. Tikki had been just as ecstatic when Marinette had passed the note over to her when they were back at home. The first thing she did was to programme the number into her phone and promise Marinette that she wouldn’t call Plagg until the morning since it was too late to do it that night.

But now that the morning was here, Tikki was being uncharacteristically nervous.

“Tikki, what’s the matter?”

She flinched, still gazing at the phone screen. “Nothing?”

“So why haven’t you called Plagg?”

“I, uh…”

Marinette gave her a sympathetic smile. “Are you nervous?”

“No? Yes? I don’t know!”

“Oh, Tikki.”

Marinette reached a hand out to her kwami, wrapping her in a hug of sorts, and Tikki eagerly burrowed into Marinette’s embrace and clung tightly to her fingers.

“What if he thinks I’m being pushy?” Tikki mumbed into Marinette’s palm. “I made him get a phone and a house just because I have one.”

Marinette shook her head. “Chat told me last night that Plagg was super keen to get himself a home. Just because we thought of it first doesn’t mean you made him do this.”

Tikki pouted. “Maybe I should wait for him to contact me?”

* * *

She had no way of knowing that just two streets away their partners were having almost the exact same discussion as they were.

Plagg was pacing through the air in agitation, right in front of Adrien’s computer monitors as the boy was struggling with his English homework. Adrien was trying to be supportive, he really was, but he was this close to snapping.

He sighed and did his best to make sure none of his annoyance showed in his voice. “Plagg what’s the problem?”

Plagg didn’t spare him a glance as he carried on pacing. “Does it come across as ‘needy’ if I’m the one to speak to her first?”

“You’re asking me?”

“Right, right, you only know anime relationships,” Plagg groaned and flopped down on Adien’s keyboard. “Urgh, this sucks!”

“This is the thanks I get for helping you with the phone and mansion?”

Plagg ignored him in favour of staring longingly in the direction of his hidden mansion. “You gave Ladybug my number last night, why hasn’t Tikki called already?”

“Why haven’t _you_ called already?” Adrien countered. “You’ve had her number for longer!”

“Wait, is she waiting for me to call?” Plagg sat up and looked intently at Adrien, letting his worry and confusion show. “Do I have to talk to her first? Is that the etiquette of things like this these days?”

“How should I know? I barely have ten numbers in my phone.”

Plagg wasn’t paying attention to him any more. He was too lost in his thoughts. “Does it look bad that I haven’t called even though I’ve had my phone up and running for 24 hours? Should I wait a bit longer?”

* * *

Tikki peeked up at Marinette though her fingers. “What if I sent him a text instead? Would that look better?”

“I don’t know Tikki, but I bet he’s waiting for your call.”

“I…” Tikki bit her lip before nodding. “You’re right. I’ll do it.”

Marinette smiled and rubbed a finger over Tikki’s head in a gesture of comfort before sliding the hatch to her home closed to give her all the privacy she needed. This English homework wasn’t going to write itself.

* * *

Adrien had had enough. “Plagg, your Lady is waiting for you.”

“She is isn’t she?” Plagg sat up straight and nodded decisively before speeding away to his home. “Thanks kid. Bye!”

He breathed a sigh of relief when Plagg phased through the wall to his mansion. At last. He could concentrate on his homework now.

* * *

Tikki stared at the phone screen, determination colouring her face.

_Contact: Plagg.  
Swipe here to call contact._

She took a deep breath and reached one paw out to the screen.

* * *

Plagg grinned at the screen of his phone.

_Contact: Tikki.  
Swipe here to call contact._

He took a deep breath before reaching out for the screen.

* * *

_Ring-ring. Ring-ring_.

“Hello?”

“Hey there my Sweet.”

“Hey yourself, cheesehead.”

**Author's Note:**

> I post my work here on AO3, on ff.net, and on tumblr only. I have not, do not, and will not consent to this work or any of my work being uploaded or displayed on any other site, or through third party apps and websites.


End file.
